Virgin Crisis
by Elizabeth Serena
Summary: Virgin Crisis Adaptación: Para poder tener al chico de sus sueños hizo sin darse cuenta un pacto con el diablo. A cambio de su deseo le tiene que entregar su virginidad...
1. Pacto diabólico

**Virgin Crisis.**

**Atención!- **: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa y grandiosa Cassandra Clare.

Nota: Este fic es una adaptación del manga 'Virgin Crisis' de Mayu Shinjo. Y la gran Lis-Sama se encargo de escribirlo para Inuyasha.

Muchísimas gracias Lis-Sama por dejarme adaptarlo a Cazadores de sombras. +_+ ERES UN ÁNGEL.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pacto diabólico**

Clarissa Fairchild estaba perdidamente enamorada de Simon Lewis, pero para ella era una persona totalmente inalcanzable. Talvez por la simple razón de contar solamente con 16 años y un serio complejo con su cuerpo. ¿La razón? Igual de simple que la anterior, su cuerpo no se comparaba con las demás chicas que rodeaban a Simon.

La primera vez que lo había visto fue en primer año de secundaria, y él era el nuevo alumno del instituto, el mas popular. No solamente era popular por ser nuevo sino por la cordialidad al tratar y la ternura con la cual sonreía. Para ella, y para un par de alumnas más, el aire misterioso que lo envolvía era sumamente embriagador.

Clary se arrodilló y juntó sus manos en forma de rezo. Hoy, como tantas otras veces, estaba en la capilla de aquel colegio religioso en el que ella cursaba. Cerró los ojos y murmuró su mas profundo deseo: No ser ante los ojos de su amado una pequeña niña, sino una verdadera mujer. Con un cuerpo más desarrollado y estilizado al igual que un rostro mucho mas maduro. Lo deseaba con toda su alma porque inevitablemente lo amaba.

La joven estudiante se sobresaltó de sobre manera al escuchar un ruido observo a su alrededor con pánico y vergüenza. Alguien había escuchado su rezo, y eso que siempre se encargaba que la capilla estuviera solitaria para aquellos momentos.

Simon Lewis estaba ahí

—Tú eres la que viene todas las mañanas, ¿no es así? —preguntó con aquella sonrisa característica mientras se acercaba a la avergonzada colegiala—. Pides demasiado.

Sólo en ese momento se atrevió a elevar sus por demás expresivas perlas color verde y mirarlo de frente. Permaneció muda mientras tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse. Clary pensó que podía morir en ese mismo momento.

—Ya eres linda —habló nuevamente cuando la tuvo frente a él y acarició la mejilla sonrojada de la joven—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Clary se paralizó al instante y como era de esperarse sus mejillas aumentaron considerablemente ese color carmesí, dando un poco más de vida a su nívea piel.

—Cla…Clary Fairchild —tartamudeó, pero al fin y al cabo las palabras le salieron. No quería pasar más vergüenza frente al chico de sus sueños—. Estamos en el mismo año. Tercero de secundaria.

Simon simplemente volvió a sonreír antes de tomar el rostro de la joven con ambas manos de una forma delicada. Se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la frente de la sorprendida Clary.

Cuando pudo volver a reaccionar se encontraba totalmente sola en aquella capilla. Su amiga Isabelle tenía razón, Simon era el encargado de mantenerla limpia. Por eso era que todas las mañana se dirigía a este lugar, él pertenecía a una familia sumamente religiosa. Pero a pesar de ser el alumno más popular y siempre estar rodeado de las más hermosas estudiantes, él no se interesaba por ninguna.

Intento todo el día concentrarse…Pero le fue en vano

Suspiró de felicidad mientas caía en la cama y abrazaba a su almohada con ahínco. Cada vez que recordaba aquel cálido beso y esas palabras no podía evitar sonreír casi como una tonta y desear con todas sus fuerzas que su deseo de volviera realidad. Se sentó de golpe y dejo de lado aquella almohada al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por la pequeña estantería que contenía sus libros.

«Tal vez» pensó cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza, sino recibía la ayuda de Dios podía utilizar la magia. Se reincorporó de un salto, como si la cama le quemara, y con pasos apresurados acortó la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo. Un extraño libro de hechizos que logro comprar una semana atrás en una antigua librería; por casualidad dio con aquel lugar. Revolvió un par de estantes antes de dar con él. Gritó eufórica cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos.

Era un libro muy viejo y gastado además de parecer extraño pero despertó su interés y curiosidad.

Buscó con ademanes apresurados algún hechizo hasta que por fin encontró el que buscaba. Tal y como decía en una noche de luna nueva posesionarse dentro del Mahoujin, pronunciar las palabras para que el conjuro funcione y luego pedir el deseo. Clary hizo cada paso al pie de la letra, deseando que Simon sea su novio.

Los brazos de la muchacha cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo por la resignación, nada había pasado. Su mirada se perdió en la noche que reflejaba a simple vista la ventana de su habitación; hasta que tuvo que hacerse para atrás cuando esta se abrió de improvisto. El lugar fue inundado de plumas negras.

La chica de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al encontrarse a solo unos escasos pasos de aquel ser que había irrumpido en su habitación.

El hombre de alas negras, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas al igual que su extraña vestimenta también del mismo color que sus alas observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente. El pelo largo y plateado se movió por una leve brisa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con arrogancia

—Soy Satán, el rey de la oscuridad —habló con una voz que le provoco escalofríos a la joven bajo esa mirada inquisidora—. Hacia tiempo que no me invocaban, pero no pensé que la persona que volvería a hacerlo sería una niña.

Clary parpadeó varias veces mientras el terror la invadía, la persona que tenía frente a ella era el mismo demonio. Con pasos lentos y torpes retrocedió, al darse cuenta que el hechizo que utilizo no era otro que de magia negra. Su espalda pegó con brutalidad contra la fría pared de su cuarto. Una fuerza ajena a ella la había manipulado.

La risa destornillada de Satán inundó el lugar y la mente de la joven.

—Tonta —volvió a decir entre risas—; tendrías que saber que al salir de Mahoujin puedo matarte.

Las palabras del demonio aún resonaban en su mente pero extrañamente todo el cuerpo lo sentía liviano, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle; ya no sabía si soportaría por mucho tiempo más su peso. No le importaba absolutamente nada, era una sensación que nunca antes logro experimentar, una sensación de vació absoluto. Era la sensación de ser atraída por el demonio.

Satán observó con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción del cuerpo de aquella humana; no era posible, sólo había una forma para que pasara aquello. Se acercó rápido hasta ella y la sostuvó con una sola mano para que no cayera. Pensó en un principio arrebatarle el alma pero viendo que esto era mucho más interesante, aquella mocosa le pagaría sus servicios de otra forma.

—Eres virgen, ¿no es cierto? —murmuró aún sorprendido por aquel descubrimiento. Pero volvió a sonreír arrogante cuando la joven se reincorporo con las mejillas encendidas y se alejo rápido de él—. Cumpliré tu deseo —formó una bola de energía en aquellas manos con garras y luego se la lanzó a la muchacha

Clary cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando aquella bola de energía golpeó contra su hombro derecho rasgando la tela de aquel lugar. Una estrella de seis picos apareció en su hombro. Miró horrorizada aquella marca con la boca desencajada. ¡No podía ser posible!

—Bueno…bueno —la sacó el demonio de sus pensamientos—; el corazón de Simon Lewis será tuyo pero a cambio... —sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras aquellas hordas rojizas no se despegaban de los asustados ojos verdes—...me entregaras tu virginidad.

—Pe-pero —balbució, llevando una mano a su pecho y apretando la tela de su uniforme con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, todo esto tenía que ser un sueño; ya pronto despertaría y se daría cuenta que nada de esto existía realmente.

—Señor —llamó el cuervo que estaba en el hombro de aquel ser—; todavía es una niña para que usted…

—Créeme —lo interrumpió con una diabólica mirada—, me interesa más su virginidad que su alma.

—Pero mi señor, ella ni siquiera tiene que ofrecerle. Usted mismo puede notarlo —movió sus alas con violencia—. Es una mocosa, tiene poco busto y además su cara es infantil.

Satán miró al pajarraco en silencio, no permitía que nadie lo contradiga pero la situación le causaba gracia. Podía notar al observarla de re-ojo como la humana se mordía el labio inferior por el enfado, algo que le pareció de lo más provocador.

—Vete —le dijo al ave de forma autoritaria antes que éste tomara vuelo y se perdiera de vista en ese cielo nocturno.

Clary sintió escalofríos, aquella mirada penetrante la dejaba sin habla, desde un comienzo esto no estaba nada bien y ahora mucho menos a merced del demonio. Volvió sobre sus talones para huir del lugar pero fue sujetada fuertemente por el brazo. Al volver a quedar cara a cara con su peor pesadilla sintió un vuelco en el estomago; aquel rostro varonil le trataba de trasmitir algo al igual que su mirar.

Intentó nuevamente poder moverse pero su cuerpo no reacciono, estaba totalmente paralizada. Su cintura fue atrapada por aquellos brazos al tiempo que hundía el rostro en su cuello y lamía cada rincón de este.

La joven cerró fuertemente los ojos experimentando algo totalmente nuevo en ella, una sensación crecía en su interior acompañado de los juegos que Satán le proporcionaba en aquel pedazo de su piel descubierta con su boca y lengua.

Ardía…el lugar donde el dominio besaba y lamía ardía como una llama viva.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus garras la camisa de la joven se abrió mostrando un poco más de que muy pronto él probaría. La tela descendió unos centímetros por sus hombros acariciando el lugar expuesto.

Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a la realidad y la movilidad a su cuerpo. Empujó desde el pecho a aquel ser que osaba tocarla. Rápidamente se cubrió de la mirada de victoria del rey de los infiernos. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo todavía no la abandonaban, pensó que en cualquier momento podía perder la cabeza

—No debes tener vergüenza, al fin de cuentas mañana a la noche me lo entregaras todo.

Se abrazó más fuerte aún y se cubrió a más no poder para no dejar a simple vista una parte más de su cuerpo. La sonrisa que le proporcionaba y aquellos ojos que parecían brillar con más júbilo la convertían en una pequeña totalmente turbada e indefensa

—Te daré el día de mañana para que compruebes el amor de Simon Lewis —volvió a hablar Satán de forma ronca—. Por cierto, eres una delicia.

Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse sintiendo nuevamente el peso de su cuerpo. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro a su alrededor. No podía ser que ella por equivocación lograra invocar al diablo y ahora a cambio de su deseo le tenía que entregar su virginidad.

Antes que la última luz de conciencia se extinga de su mente, simplemente una cosa pensó.

Los besos de Satán ardían... y extrañamente ello le era placentero.

* * *

Reviews?

Me dicen si hay algun error.

Les ha gustado? Creo que es una historia grandiosa no?

Bueno primero lo primero: actualizare un capítulo por semana.

Y les vuelvo a repetir. Lis-Sama se encargo de escribir esto y lo adapto a Inuyasha.

Gracias Lis #_#

En cuento lo he leído he pensado en nuestro Jace y Clary. Tratare de hacer mi mejor trabajo!

-GLOSARIO-

Mahoujin: Círculo mágico que se forma alrededor de la persona cuando se invoca al demonio

Elizabeth Serena.


	2. Lazos con el demonio

**Virgin Crisis.**

**_Atención!-_**** :** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa y grandiosa **Cassandra Clare**.(LA AMO!)

Nota: Este fic es una adaptación del manga 'Virgin Crisis' de **Mayu Shinjo**. Y la gran **Lis-Sama** se encargo de escribirlo para Inuyasha.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias Lis-Sama por dejarme adaptarlo a Cazadores de sombras. +_+ ERES UN ÁNGEL.

Nightmare Terror

Gracias a Faiwill y Nightmare Terror que pusieron este fic en follows o favoritos.

Si me dejan un Review no me enojo ;)

Y gracias por supuesto

HardLohve, Clace y a yocel por sus Reviews!

Clace: Bueno creo que en este capitulo tu respuesta es contestada. Si no lo es, no dudes en preguntar!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Lazos con el demonio**

Los días daban paso a las noches y las noches a los días…Desde aquel extraño suceso en esa misma habitación donde ahora se encontraba perdida en la inmensidad de esa noche, absolutamente nada había cambiado.

Pero aún la atormentaba pensar en la forma inconcientemente que su cuerpo reaccionara a algo totalmente desconocido para ella misma.

«Por cierto, eres una delicia»

¿Cómo podía pensar en una cosa así? Solamente tenia dieciséis años para pensar en las palabras de aquel ser proveniente del inframundo… ¡Por todos los cielos era el demonio!

Miró de soslayo la estrella de seis picos marcada en su hombro, eso era la prueba viviente que nada había sido un sueño y que inevitablemente todo era realidad…Le había vendido su virginidad a Satán para tener el corazón de Simon.

Pero al parecer el hechizo de aquel ser no surtió efecto en el hombre de sus sueños.

El día después a la visita de Satán despertó como todos los días en aquel camisón infantil que usaba para dormir, pero descubrió con horror que lo que pensó ser un mal sueño era verdad: la estrella no se había ido de su hombro ni siquiera un poco. Ese día corrió como alma que lleva el diablo —valga la redundancia— para entrar en aquella capilla y rezar; rezar todo lo contrario de lo que ella pedía desde que sus ojos vieron por primera vez a Simon Lewis.

Que Simon no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella y no permitíera que Satán le robase su virginidad.

Su rezo por primera vez en mucho tiempo logro cumplirse, Simon no sentía nada por ella pero tampoco sabia quien era. La había confundido con un curso anterior al suyo. Aquel mismo día donde por azares del destino logro pactar con el diablo estuvo hablando con Simon horas entes respondiendo a las preguntas de éste y dejándole en claro que ella pertenecía al mismo curso que él.

Suspiró resignada cerrandó los ojos y apoyandó su cabeza en una de sus manos solo para sostenerla. ¿Cómo una persona como Simon podía fijarse en ella? Tenía el cuerpo y la cara de una niña.

Se alejó de la ventana y la cerró un poco sintiendo el peso de sus acciones y las consecuencias que traía jugar con algo totalmente desconocido, jugar con magia; no importaba si esta era blanca o negra. Ahora estaba atada a una "promesa" que de sus labios nunca escapó, tenia que pagarle a Satán por sus servicios. Su rostro sonrió un poco al pensar que aquel ángel caído no podía quitarle nada ya que su hechizo no logro salir como él planeo.

Estaba a salvo…Por lo menos por ahora.

Movió con desgano hacia los costados su cabeza despejandó las ideas que cruzaban por su mente. Tenía que descansar esa noche muy bien, mañana comenzaba su periodo en la secundaria alta y no podía ir con unas ojeras terribles al colegio.

Cuando por fin logro que su cuerpo se relajara y se entregara a los brazos de Morfeo no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente cuando una cesación cálida la invadió por completo…Como si una persona velara sus sueños…Sentía su cuerpo flotar entre dos mundos, como si fuera el paso entre la vida y la muerte, como si fuera entre el cielo y el infierno.

Todo el trayecto hasta la escuela se la paso pensando en las nuevas tareas que tendría que enfrentar a partir de este momento, no podía pasar por alto ninguna de ella y menos dejarse deprimir. Solía costarle mucho reponerse luego de que caía en una profunda depresión.

Cuando abrió la puerta de salón de primer año clase tres, el murmullo se hizo notorio y se quedó de piedra al notar al hombre por la cual pasaba noches soñando con poder tener su amor incondicional.

Simon Lewis estaba en el mismo curso que el suyo, obviamente rodeado de chicas, de las mismas que lo seguían a todos lados y se autodenominaban su club de fans.

Simon se levantó del asiento donde reposaba tranquilo y caminó hacia ella extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

—Clary —murmuró con aquella voz que podía endulzar los odios de cualquier alumna de toda la institución.

La colegiala que dificultaba el paso en la puerta de entrada pensó que había entendido mal ¿Simon había pronunciado su nombre?

—Es un gusto. Ahora somos compañeros de clase —mostró su sonrisa cálida y estrechó la mano de la joven que tenia al frente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a aquel sutil y cordial gesto, algunas con enfado otras con sorpresa. Simon podía ser muy amable al tratar pero nunca tuvo algún atrevimiento semejante con alguna otra alumna.

El corazón de Clary latió con violencia, estaba tratando de apartarlo de su mente y corazón pero la verdad es que seguía sintiéndose atraída por él.

Sin decir nada más, y pasando de alto las miradas que las chicas del salón le propiciaban, tomó asiento en su banco, uno de los que quedaba al lado de la ventana. Últimamente y con gran facilidad solía perderse en el cielo, ya sea de día o de noche

—Era atractivo —murmuró sin darse cuenta y dejando que su mente la dominara. Estaba nuevamente pensando en el demonio, en aquellos ojos rojillos tan atrayentes y a la vez siniestros, en esa sonrisa de superioridad que adornaba su rostro. En el aura de fortaleza que irradiaba su cuerpo. La tibieza con la que sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto y atraído por el de él.

Definitivamente aquel contacto intimo, pero escaso, con él le estaban causando estragos en todo su cuerpo.

—...por desgracia interrumpió sus estudios hace dos años pero ahora decidió retomarlos —habló fuerte y claro el profesor frente a la clase concentrado la atención de la mayoria.

Pero no la atención de todos…Clary era una de ellas

—Aquí donde estudia su hermana pequeña —siguió el hombre de unos 35 años—. Es dos años mayor que ustedes pero eso no implica que no puedan llevarse bien. Él es Jace Morgenstern hermano de Clary Morgenstern

Fue en ese momento que Clary salió de la inconciencia y el mundo paralelo donde estaba sumergida para voltear el rostro y mirar al alumno nuevo en frente de la clase. Algunas estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos al ver entrar a aquel hombre al salón.

—Esperen, ¡yo no tengo ningún hermano!—gritó al tiempo que ella también se levanta de su asiento y miraba con los ojos desorbitados al impostor.

—¿Cómo que no? —le retrucó Isabelle, una de sus mejores amigas, mirándola como si estuviera totalmente loca—: aquel

que comentabas que estaba enfermo y que varias veces fuiste a ver al hospital.

«¿Enfermedad?» pensó sosteniendo la mirada de su amiga. ¡Eso no era cierto!, ella no tenia ningún hermano. Era hija única.

Volvió a observar al joven que afirmaba ser su hermano, éste caminaba con una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus pantalones avanzando hacia ella sin quitarle la mirada. El rostro masculino y de rasgos pronunciados, los ojos dorados como brazas, el cabello de color dorado y levemente rizado parecía suave al tacto.

Se hizo un paso para atrás cuando éste llego hasta ella y se inclinó sobre el pupitre. Ella conocía esa sonrisa arrogante y por sobre todo el mirar penetrante de aquel hombre.

—Hola, hermanita —soltó, ensanchando mucho mas su sonrisa y las llamas de sus ojos ardieron en los verdes.—, he vuelto.

«Esa voz… esos ojos… esa sonrisa» cruzó por su mente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, estaba segura de la persona que tenía frente a ella.

¡Satán se había convertido en su hermano

* * *

—¿Por qué? —pregunto pisándole los talones cuando estaban en el receso, con gran astucia pudo deshacerse de la horda de mujeres que seguían a su "hermano"

Todavía todo en ella era una total confusión, su mundo daba un giro de trescientos ochenta grados y ahora de la nada cuando pensó que al fin estaba libre de Satán, a pesar de la marca que se hizo a la idea que la seguiría esta el fin de sus días, estaba de vuelta y para colmo siendo su hermano.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar esta vez impidiéndole el paso al enfrentarlo. Ella tenía que alzar el rostro para mirarlo. Por donde se le mirara era superior a ella en todo sentido.

—Quiero saber porqué mi magia no surgió efecto en Simon —le respondió con naturalidad mientras la hacia a un lado y jugaba con el cuervo que se posó sobre su brazo—. Es mas fácil si soy tu hermano que un total y completo extraño.

Clary se volteó y volvió a acercarse a él a pasos apresurados, no era que estaba muy lejos de ella pero extrañamente no podía evitar estar lejos de él.

—No importa qué tipo de magias uses, él simplemente no se fijara en mi —lo enfrentó con entusiasmos en la voz, no permitiría que se metiera en esto, ella lo resolvería por sus propios medios.

—A pesar de ser ingenua en cuerpo y alma —la miró mientras el pájaro remontaba vuelo—, eres demasiado pasional e impetuosa.

La colegiala no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que en su primer encuentro con él hace un par de noches atrás. Nuevamente lo tenía cerca de ella acariciando con uno de sus pulgares el labio inferior. Ella quería salir de aquel lugar en ese mismo instante pero esos ojos al parecer no lo iban a permitir tan fácilmente.

Acercó su rostro a ella casi rozando la nariz y le sonrió de medio lado, mostrando claras intenciones de algo que Clary todavía no estaba preparada.

—No lo olvides —le susurró mientras su otro mano viajaba a través de las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, sin llegar a tocarla en ningún lugar que pudiera hacerla sobresaltar—: Tu virginidad me pertenece.

Tan rápido como llegó se alejó de ella sin dejar que sus ojos perdieran el contacto, a pesar que en aquella forma Satán poseía los ojos dorados le seguían siendo igual de atrayentes que los rojizos. La fuerza mística, milenaria y provocativa de él la abandono por completo dejándola con una sensación de vació.

—Ya-ya te lo dije —tartamudeó un poco pero lo peor ya había pasado. Los rastros en su cuerpo de aquel acercamiento ya no estaban y con ello sus mejillas color carmesí también se habían esfumado—, no importa qué tipo de magia uses, él nunca se interesara en mi. No me comparo con las otras chicas que lo rodean.

La mirada del dominio se agudizó sobre su cuerpo y algo dentro de ella convulsiono, sentía como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar. Pego casi un brinco cuando notó y vio como crecía de forma consideraba su busto. Llevó con manos temblorosas hacia su rostro y palpó cada parte notándolo más maduro. Notando que ya no poseía el rostro de una pequeña.

Ahora tenía el cuerpo y el rostro de una mujer, lo que siempre había deseado.

—Ahora sí se fijara —habló con voz ronca acercándose nuevamente a ella—. ¿Sabias que poseen mas sensibilidad?

Aquella pregunta juguetona saliendo de los labios del mismísimo demonio fue acompañada con un movimiento que la tomó totalmente por sorpresa y desprevenida. Estaba tocando y apretando uno de sus senos.

Clary no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica la invadiera por completo y le despertara sensaciones en su cuerpo nunca antes descubiertas. Ladeó el rostro con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y cerró los ojos dejándose perder en aquellas sensaciones. Sabía que estaba mal. ¿Por qué eso le causaba tanto placer?

—Por…por favor —gimió sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que realmente pedía, si realmente quería que él se detuviera o que siguiera aquel juego sobre su cuerpo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad cuando él alejó aquella mano osada de esa parte ahora totalmente más grande. Sus mejillas no dejaban de ser adornadas con aquel intenso rojo que trataba por todos los medios ocultar de Satán. Pero podía sentir, aunque mantuviera oculto sus ojos verdes, como estaba totalmente satisfecho con su labor.

Así como la magia llego a su cuerpo… la abandono.

Entreabrió los ojos un poco más repuesta al tiempo que este le dala la espada y con tranquilos pasos se alejaba de aquel lugar. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo: Nuevamente era una niña.

—¡Oye! —le gritó tratando de captar su atención. pero éste seguía su camino alejándose cada vez más—. ¿Por qué me las quitaste?

—Cumple tu parte del trato y podras pedirme lo que quieras —respondió simplemente mirándola de re-ojo—, y luego me darás tu alma.

No se movió de su sitio por varios momentos más, hasta que intento poner en claro todo lo que en pocos momentos logro pasar.

El demonio era un vil y despreciable manipulador pero ella no dejaría que él se quedara con su virginidad, el tesoro que simplemente compartiría con el ser amado.

* * *

Los vidrios a su paso crujían, se astillaban y luego estallaban rompiéndose en mil pedazos esparcidos por el aire y el piso.

—Señor por favor —pidió nuevamente el cuervo que había acompañado a su amo al hacerle esa visita a la humana que lo invocó luego de tantos años.

—¡Él es un madito cristiano! —levantó la voz logrando que el ave se mantenga a una distancia prudencian, podía sentir como el aura de su amo aumentaba completamente por la ira. No era como Dios, totalmente comprensible y bondadoso, su amo era completamente lo contrario.

No podía creer, él siendo el rey de los infiernos no pudo lograr que un simple e insignificante humano cediera a su hechizo por la patética razón de ser cristiano. Lo había descubierto más rápido de lo que él pensó. Simple, estaba vestido de monaguillo limpiando la capilla de esta institución.

¿Siempre Dios se interpondría en su camino?

Rió de forma sonora causando escalofríos hasta a la propia ave que lo acompañaba…Sea como sea la virginidad de Clarissa sería suya. Ni Dios o sus fieles y patéticos servidores podían impedirlo.

Eso lo juraba, como que era Satán el rey de los infiernos.

* * *

U.U

Bueno antes que nada... Lis-Sama los hizo primos sin embargo yo decidí dejarlos como hermanos (como en el manga) ya que bueno, me recuerda a su antigua relación.

Les ha gustado? Yo he amado este capítulo.

Jace (el chico ángel) como Satán eh?

Gracias por sus Reviews.

Que bien que les haya gustado!

Por supuesto si tengo algun error o algo extraño en el fic. No duden en decírmelo.

Siento la tardanza, el lunes volveré con nuevo capitulo!

Elizabeth Serena


	3. En brazos del demonio

**Virgin Crisis**

**Atención!- :** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa y grandiosa **Cassandra Clare**.(LA AMO!)

Nota: Este fic es una adaptación del manga 'Virgin Crisis' de _Mayu Shinjo_. Y la gran **Lis-Sama** se encargo de escribirlo para Inuyasha.

Muchísimas gracias Lis-Sama por dejarme adaptarlo a Cazadores de sombras. +_+ ERES UN ÁNGEL.

Gracias a Yocel, Clace y a Faiwill. En breve contestare sus Reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: En brazos del demonio**

¿Por qué tenían que humillarla de esa manera? Todas ellas, las del club de fans, sabían cuál era su punto débil…Su cuerpo.

Ellas se aprovechaban de eso.

Cada vez que tenía que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse para la clase de gimnasia, siempre era lo mismo; pero al parecer ellas no notaban la tristeza en sus ojos. Ellas la odiaban.

Tenían el cuerpo mucho mas desarrollado que ella, eran el centro de atención de casi toda la institución pero solo estaban disponibles para Simon. En comparación no tenía nada que ofrecerle a él.

Cuando por fin vio su sueño cumplido realidad así como Satán se lo dio se lo quito. Todo por el trato, algo que rotundamente ella se negaría a cumplir. No utilizaría los poderes del diablo, si solo pudiera entender bien por que ahora le era casi inevitable evitar sonrojarse hasta cuando lo veía.

¿Por qué sus ojos eran tan penetrantes?

Recostó su espalda en el tronco de aquel gran árbol donde llevaba sentada varios minutos en un mutismo absoluto. Abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en ellas, a pesar de estar cambiada con la ropa de gimnasia, no se había presentado a la clase

—No fuiste a la clase, pequeña —comentó la voz de un hombre mientras se acercaba a paso lento—. Pensé que eras más responsable con tus cosas.

Clary salió de su pequeño escudo protector y ladeó el rostro para fijar su mirada en aquel hombre

—Satán —murmuró con una sorpresa absoluta, al parecer él tampoco había asistido a las clases de gimnasia—. Déjame sola —concluyó al fin desganada, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie y menos con aquel ser que ahora estaba obligada a entregarle la virginidad.

—Jace —la corrigió mientras terminaba de llegar y se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Por qué estas así?

La joven permaneció en silencio y volteó el rostro al frente. Notó el tono de voz casi preocupado, pero no le creía en lo absoluto. Él era el demonio, una persona de bajos escrúpulos que haría cualquier cosa con total de cumplir o satisfacer sus deseos. Podía tener tan solo dieciséis años, pero no se dejaría engañar.

—¿Cómo si realmente te importara? —soltó con burla la joven después de unos momentos.

—¿Por qué crees que no? —le retrucó él de forma más que directa. La joven solo parpadeo ante aquella postura por demás decidida.

—Lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mí —apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas—. Ahora por favor déjame sola.

La contempló por unos segundos, le parecía extremadamente raro aquella actitud en la humana. Él, Jace, era el rey de los infiernos y al igual que Dios tenia en poder de ver el alma de las personas. Clary, al parecer era una persona extremadamente alegre, pero ésta era totalmente lo opuesto. Extrañamente era por eso que la quería para él, quería hacerla suya, quería su alma.

Llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica y la obligó, a pesar de las negativas, a que volteara a verlo.

—Algún día, pequeña, voy a dominarte, eso dalo por seguro.

Focalizó todos sus sentidos en aquella sonrisa tan segura de sí mismo, una seguridad que ella no poseía. Volteó al sentir arder sus mejillas y antes de darle alguna oportunidad simplemente se levantó y salió corriendo.

No podía dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara, no podía evitar sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que él estaba a su lado. Sabía cuál era su esencia, él mismo le confeso haber manipulado la mente de sus amigas y compañeros para poder ser su hermano.

Jace era terriblemente malévolo y haría cualquier cosa con total de cumplir sus objetivos…Con total de tenerla.

No sabía a dónde se dirigía, ni cuánto había corrido; solo una cosa tenía en mente: poder alejarse lo mas lejos posible de Satán. Lo más lejos posible de aquellos ojos profundos que la dejaban sin coordinación alguna.

Trat de sostenerse en plena caída, pero ya era tarde su cuerpo golpeaba contra los peldaños.

* * *

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Simon a la enfermera con claras señales de preocupación a la vista. Encontró a Clary desmayada y con una seria contusión en la cabeza. Sin dudarlo la cargó en brazos y la trajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la enfermería.

—Tiene un esguince en el pie izquierdo y un golpe en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes que no es nada serio —respondió a la vez que se alejaba de su paciente—. Esta muchachita tuvo mucha suerte, podría haber sido peor.

—¿Se repondrá? —volvió a preguntar mientras observaba el rostro algo pálido de Clary desde donde se encontraba.

—Como ya te dije no es nada grabe, puedes irte tranquilo, yo me encargo de ella hasta que despierte.

—Esta bien, vendré después.

El joven de ojos cafés salió luego de decir aquello, dejando a la enfermera terminar de limpiar la pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza su última paciente.

—Disculpe soy el hermano de Morgenstern —hablo Jace cuando termino de entrar en la enfermería—. Me dijeron que tuvo un accidente.

—Sí, se cayo por las escaleras, pero no te preocupes ella se encuentra bien —dijo mientras volteaba a verlo—. Si quieres puedes quedarte con ella hasta que despierte, yo tengo que atender a otro alumno.

—Me hare cargo, descuide —respondió al tiempo que sonreía logrando que la propia enfermera se sonrojara. Aquello solo causo que se sintiera más poderoso de lo que ya era.

Se acercó a la humana con paso lento sin apartar su vista un solo momento de aquel rostro tan infantil que últimamente lo traía loco. Siempre jugo con el alma de cualquier humano, pero aquella chiquilla le hacia despertar sentimientos diferentes y contradictorios. Ni siquiera cuando era un ángel de Dios logró experimentar lo que ella ahora le trasmitía. Desea hacerla suya de todas las formar posibles, mancillar el alma y el cuerpo impoluto de ésta, hacerle descubrir el mayor placer del mundo…Pero había algo más, algo que aún no podía dilucidar.

Tomó la pequeña banqueta que tenía cerca y la arrimó hasta al lado de la cama donde Clary yacía para sentarse a su lado. Apoyó su palma sobre la frente de la humana. Tenía un poco de fiebre, pero no era nada grabe. Sin que la enfermera se diera cuanta utilizó su poder para curar la herida y la fiebre de Clary. No pudo evitarlo pero sonrió con ¿ternura?

—Simon —murmuró la joven entre sueños al sentir como una mano cálida se entrelazaba con la suya brindándole un calor revitalizarte a todo su cuerpo.

—Shhhh, aquí estoy, sólo descansa.

Quería mover su cuerpo, pero nada respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro mandaba. Lo escuchaba a la lejanía, aquella ternura en su voz parecía arrullarla por completo. Se relajó y dejó de luchar por despertarse, lo único que importaba es que Simon estaba a su lado, ese calor reconfortante no podía ser de otra persona. Si no podía tenerlo mientras estaba despierta por lo menos quería que no se apartara de su lado en estos momentos.

—Lamento la tardanza pero…

Simon se paró en seco cuando se fijo en la persona que se encontraba haciéndole compañía a Clary, no era otro que su hermano.

—Creo que la dejo en buenas manos —comentó con algo de desden el supuesto hermano de la joven mientras se levantaba de aquella banqueta—. Gracias por traerle las cosas.

Tanto el ámbar como el moreno se enfrentaron por unos segundos, como midiendo la fuerza del otro. Jace le arrebato de las manos la mochila de su "hermanita" a Simon antes de perderse por aquella puerta. Lo detestaba por la simple razón de que era cristiano, pero pronto haría que le declara su amor a Clary e inevitablemente ella seria de él, no dejaría que se la arrebatara.

* * *

—No, no era necesario en lo absoluto —soltó una totalmente turbada Clary al encontrarse en brazos de Simon. Tal y como ella descubrió cuando despertó en la enfermería se dio cuanta que la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado fue Simon, y él amablemente por el esguince que tenía gracias a la caída se había ofrecido en llevarla a su casa.

Poco a poco sin ayuda del poder de Satán estaba teniendo un acercamiento con Simon, sino podía tener su corazón por lo menos quería ser su amiga…La amiga de Simon Lewis.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Simon sacando totalmente a Clary de sus pensamientos. Se encontraban en el principio de las gradas del gran templo Morgenstern.

—Sí, gracias por traerme pero deja que yo…

No pudo continuar por que el chico de sus sueños ya estaba subiendo escalón por escalón con ella aún en sus brazos. No pudo evitar sentirse cohibida por aquella forma de tratarla, siempre había soñada con algo desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora no podía creerlo a pesar de estar despierta. Era con la persona que ella quería estar, él era el dueño de su corazón. Dibujo una diminuta sonrisa y sólo de re ojo se atrevió a observarlo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Clary cuando ya se encontraba de pie en la puerta de su casa. Se había quedado fascinada con la fuerza de Simon, en todo el trayecto que la subió cargando nunca se había quejado en lo absoluto.

—Nada que agradecer —le sonrió con ternura—. Espero que hagas reposo y te recuperes pronto, si hoy descansas bien ya creo que podrás caminar mañana sin problemas —hizó un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo y se marchó.

La chica de dieciséis pensó tocar el cielo con las manos, Dios de alguna o otra forma la estaba ayudando para que su deseo se volviera realidad. Estaba totalmente decidido: Ella no necesitaba la ayuda de Jace y esperaba que pronto se de por vencido.

—¡Hermana!

Gritó una voz a sus espaldas logrando que ésta se girara del susto justo en el momento que un nene de más o menos seis años llegaba hasta ella saltándole de alegría encima y, por consecuencia, cayendo ambos al piso.

—No sabes cuando fue lo que te extrañe, hermana —siguió hablando el nene mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y escondía la cabeza en su pecho—. Mi hermano me trata mal, ¿podrías ayudarme? —levantó el rostro y la miró con ojos totalmente vidriosos.

Clary pestaño varias veces tratando de navegar ente las memorias que su mente guardaba para saber si conocía a ese adorable nene. ¿Como alguien se podía atrever a tratarlo mal? Si era pura ternura…Esos ojos color café lo compraban por completo.

—Veo que ya encontraste a tu adorada hermana del alma —interrumpió Jace mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y observaba a ambas personas tiradas en el suelo. El más chico sobra la más grande.

—Espera, no me digas que esto…

—Te presento a tu hermano Maxwell—la interrumpió nuevamente Satán logrando que el nene que tenía sobre su regazo ensanchara su sonrisa.

No, no y no…Ahora de la nada tenía una familia numerosa ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Clary gritó y abrazó al sorprendido nene de ojos cafés y cabello negro.

—¡Eres una ternura! —lo apretó más contra sí mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Gracias, Jace, siempre quite tener un hermano mas chico.

Satán permaneció en silencio observando aquella sonrisa tan sincera y fresca, Clary realmente era una caja de sorpresas. Estaba esperando que lo dijera algo hiriente pero había pasado totalmente lo contrario.

—Por cierto —se cruzó de brazos mirándola de re ojo—.Max es el cuervo de la primera noche.

La sonrisa de Jace se ensancho evitando emitir una carcajada cuando la humana alejó, como si fuera algo totalmente contaminante, al pequeño. El verde y el chocolate se miraron detenidamente. Al fin de cuentas la humana volvió a sonreír y abrazar con más ahínco a su pequeño "hermanito".

—No me importa, es hermoso igual —lo retó clavando su mirada en la suya, pero rápidamente se sintió tan pequeña ante él, ese dorado lograba penetrarla por completo, era como si supiera con solo clavar su mirar en la suya lo que estaba pensando.

—Señor —llamo Max cuando por sin salió de los brazos de Clary y ahora estaba de pie—. ¿También jugo con los recuerdos de la madre de Clary?

—Jace —corrigió éste de mala manera—, ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo?, y sí, al fin y al cabo ahora somos sus hijos.

—¡¿Jugaste con los recuerdos de mi madre? —gritó una

Clary aún desde el piso, logrando que el pequeño dara un salto hacia atrás al ver como cambiaba rápidamente de humor.

Jace no se inmuto por el grito y la cara de enfado de aquella mujer, sólo se agacho a su lado y quitó con sumo cuidado el zapato y el calcetín del pie lastimado, tal y como hizo en aquella enfermería, al tacto de sus dedos con la piel expuesta, el esguince se curo.

Clary se sonrojó a más no poder cuando las yemas de los dedos de Jace la tocaban de aquella forma delicada. Una cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo junto con la calidez que comenzaba a sentir en aquella zona donde la había tocado. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir aquello?

La tomó de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo la levantó. El cuerpo de Clary choco contra el suyo, la joven cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo sea nuevamente invadido por aquellas cosquillas. Abrió los ojos con parcimonia notando la cercanía de ambos, notando como la mirada dorada de Jace brillaba aquella tarde. Una parte de ella quería permanecer así, bajo esa mirada penetrante e inquisidora, sostenida por esos brazos fuertes. Notó la sonrisa casi lasciva en aquel rostro varonil, pero no le importo. Quería estar, aunque sabía que estaba mal, en los brazos de Jace, en los brazos del propio demonio.

—Que bueno que no se estén peleando.

La voz de una mujer madura trajó de vuelta a la realidad a ambos jóvenes. Clary rápidamente se separó de él como si no hubiera pasado nada, tratando de esconder aún sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Jace, por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme? —pidió la madre de Clary a su adorable hermano, ya que venía cargada con las bolsas del mercado—. Y tu Clary ayúdame a preparar la comida

La aludida sólo asintió quedamente entrando con la cabeza gacha, no estaba bien que ella sintiera aquellas cosas por ese ser. Tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible o no sabría lo que él podría hacerle.

* * *

Sumergió la cabeza en el agua para ver si de esta manera podía aclarar sus ideas. Max le había dicho segundos atrás que todas las mujeres que pactaban con el diablo solían olvidarse de sus deseos al caer en los brazos de él. La sensualidad y el misticismo era lo que las hacia perder la razón, pero ella se negaba a ser una de esas tantas mujeres. No dejaría que la utilizara como objeto para cumplir sus deseos…Antes que eso muerta.

Con las fuerzas renovadas salió de aquella bañadera cubriéndose con la toalla color verde manzana su cuerpo.

—¡Pero…! —gritó cuando la puerta se abrió dando acceso libre para que Jace entrara. La toalla resbalo un poco por su cuerpo mojado y éste rápidamente la abrazo apretándola contra él—. Sueltame.

—¿Estas segura?, podría verte desnuda —susurró en el odio de la joven al tiempo que bajaba con una de sus manos por la espalda descubierta de ésta. Clary se tenso completamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza al volver a sentir aquella sensaciones donde él acariciaba.

Cuando iba a volver a gritarle se encontraba nuevamente cubierta por la toalla e Jace a una distancia prudencial. ¿Acaso la habría cubierto?

—Vístete rápido podrías enfermarte —dijo al tiempo que volvía a salir por el puerta.

Clary cayó de rodillas sin despegar los ojos de esa puerta de manera, era un verdadero degenerado. Si él no hubiera entrado la toalla no habría resbalado por su cuerpo ni mucho menos hubiera tenido que tenerlo así de cerca acariciando su piel mojada.

Tal y como la primera noche… su piel ardía, pero no dejaría que jugara con ella…El demonio era totalmente depravado.

* * *

Les gusto? He que tal! Espero me dejen lindos Reviews. Y denuevo me retrase dos días! Lo siento!

Pero tuve muchísima tarea en la universidad. Y bueno bla, bla.

Que les pareció Max? No es una ternurita!

Ya saben, si tengo algun error no duden en avisarme. (que tal si se me va por ahí alguna palabrita que no es)

REPITO! Lis-Sama escribió este fic. Yo solo lo adapto a Cazadores de Sombras. Espero me este quedando bien!

Elizabeth Serena.


End file.
